


The Left Behind

by Ecarden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Consequences, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecarden/pseuds/Ecarden
Summary: Ralph Bohner may have lost his super-speed, but he's going to keep running until none of these crazy witches can ever find him again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Left Behind

Ralph Bohner had had a very bad time of it. Mind controlled, changed, possessed, attacked. When Monica finally freed him, he just collapsed on the floor. What else could he do? No one could escape. As soon as Wanda realized he was free, she’d surely re-enslave him.

Perhaps he could just play his part? It wouldn’t be too hard. He seemed to have been assigned the role of invisible sitcom husband. But that would leave him living with Agnes, who would simply redo her own control over him. Maybe he could sneak somewhere neither of them would look? But where? Her son’s speed would make it impossible. He could look literally everywhere.

The only escape was death, but he honestly didn’t know if even that would work. Wanda’s power didn’t seem to have any limits. Maybe…he was right next door to their house. Could he poison her? Would that even work? Did he have anything poisonous that wasn’t super obvious?

As he slowly forced himself to get up, the red walls of his world began to contract, sweeping over the streets, freeing those who had not escaped and returning things to the physical state they had been at the start. Mentally…

Ralph sat down on his own bed rather than one of the ones Wanda had replaced it with and closed his eyes. He slept for not long enough, but with dreams untroubled by Wanda’s insanity. Then he heard the sound of his door opening and woke up. He lived alone and hadn’t been dating anyone, so he was _very_ surprised to have someone climb into bed with him.

He was even more surprised when it was Agnes. With the walls gone, he ran, ignoring her mocking questions about why he was running from her.

The FBI was here. For a moment he relaxed, then considered what they could do against Wanda, or Agnes.

Nothing.

Still, the walls were gone, maybe he could get away. One of the agents, a handsome man walked up to him with a smile, “I think Monica said you name was Ralph?” he extended a hand. “Agent Jimmy Woo, but please call me Jimmy.”

“Right,” he shook the man’s hand awkwardly. “Okay. Sure. Listen, Agnes? The other crazy witch who mind-controls people? Yeah, she’s in my house. Pretending to be just another person. You deal with it, I’m getting out of here.”

“Hold on a moment. Listen, Wanda sealed away Agatha’s mind is how I heard it. She really believes she is her character, the nosy neighbor and…oh, right, you’re Ralph, Agnes’s husband in the show, so she probably thinks she lives in your house and is married to you—”

As if to confirm that, he heard Agnes’s voice from behind him, “Sweetie? Ralph? What are you doing out here? And why are there so many people out in the street?”

Ralph dodged around the agent. “Keep the crazy witch lady away from me!” he whispered.

“She can’t hurt you. She doesn’t remember—”

“Yes, she fucking does! I lived through this. She remembers and will remember when she gets out. Shoot her before she does, will you?”

“Uh…no?” Jimmy pulled away from him, which let Agnes spot him.

Ralph ran. Old Doctor Hale and his wife were finishing loading their car. Heading towards them, Ralph begged his old pediatrician to get him out of here. They were out of Westview three minutes later via _quite_ unsafe driving.

* * *

The hotel room in Eastview was fairly shitty. But it was what an out-of-work actor could afford. In fact, it was more than he could afford. He had another few days and then he’d have to leave. Though he wasn’t sure where he could go. His only real asset was his home, inherited from his parents. And that was currently inhabited by a crazy witch. Even if it wasn’t, no one was buying houses in Westview. With Agnes still there, Wanda was clearly going to be coming back. Everyone wanted out.

Westview was dead and Agnes was its mortician.

Ralph was therefore very surprised to find Jimmy at his door, requesting that he go back there to keep Agnes company, make sure she’s still alive when Wanda comes back for her. In exchange, he’d get paid and to live in his own house. Ralph considered that for about five minutes, then ran away again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer, but then Ralph said 'fuck that, I'm not going back there crazy writer man.'
> 
> Putting aside the morality of mind controlling someone into being someone else, I'm more concerned about the consequences for the folks who Agnes is left with. Her presence means they have to assume Wanda may be coming back. Or it would be a constant reminder of what was done to them, living in their midst. This is an invitation to abuse/murder of Agnes, who, as an independent 'person' isn't guilty of anything (though I actually think there's a decent story where everyone in Westview actually bands around Agnes and tries to bring back Agatha, the woman who freed them from Wanda and no one but, maybe, Ralph knows about any of Agatha's crimes). 
> 
> But in canon, when Wanda inevitably comes back for Agatha, Agnes is going to inevitably be murdered.
> 
> If she's gone somewhere other than Westview, there's real concern that even if 'Agnes' isn't a 'person' than she may well have friends and family who only know her as 'Agnes.' Though the morality of any such relationship is...hard.
> 
> Anyway, comments are always welcome.


End file.
